


Knights of the BAU art

by Dazeventura6



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Art, CM Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: Knights of the BAU art





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/11605764@N03/28395153998/in/album-72157689814211804/)


	2. Chapter 2

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/11605764@N03/27397837477/in/album-72157689814211804/)


End file.
